


Always back to you

by BearDoodlez



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearDoodlez/pseuds/BearDoodlez
Summary: Yoohyeon has a date and all Minji wants is a chance.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Always back to you

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my usual pairing to write however, jiyoo really lack fluff and it's a valentines day gift to a friend... <3 virgo. Also sorry if you're here for wenrene. I STILL WRITE FOR THEM 99% OF THE TIME AND I HAVE SOMETHING COMING OUT SOON!

What Minji envisioned her Valentine's day to be like and what it actually turned out to be, were two drastically different scenarios. 

Just last night she had been preparing to finally "grow a pair" as Bora has been telling her, and finally confess to Yoohyeon about the feelings she had been harboring for the past couple of years.

Well, 2 years 11 months, and 12 days... but Bora also told her counting made her seem like a loser, so she changed it to a couple of years.

She had gotten as far as planning the meal course that she was going to prepare with Yubin in the morning when Yoohyeon had barged into the dorm's lounge room out of breath and grinning from ear to ear. It took about three minutes for Yooh to calm her breathing, two minutes to tell the back story about running into a girl she had known in high school at the coffee shop, and about 1 second for Minji's heart to crack just enough for tears to threaten to spill out from behind her grimace disguised as a smile. 

From what she had heard, Yoohyeon had been getting coffee for her and Siyeon when the girl behind her had struck up a conversation and by the end of the "best 5 minutes of her life" Yoohyeon came home with a new number in her phone and a plan for a date tomorrow. Tomorrow being Valentine's Day.

Minji wasn't stupid, she knew that waiting for years had to come with certain consequences but never did she think would they come so suddenly.

So soon.

Standing there with the love of her life avidly typing on the phone with some new girl, and all the other girls in the room stealing worried glances in her direction, Minji knew she wouldn't last long before breaking down right there in front of everyone. With a strained voice, she had bid them goodnight and rushed off to her and Siyeon's shared room trying to tune out the voice that for the first time in 3 years, she didn't want to hear.

Siyeon had slipped into their room a couple of hours later and without a word, joined Minji under the covers to comfort the hurting leader. But, even with Siyeons arms wrapped around her, Minji couldn't help but fall asleep to the thought that there was another pair of arms just a couple of doors down that would fit around her just that much better.

So that is how she ended up here. On the couch with Gahyeon, Dami, and Handong nursing some chocolate ice cream and watching some half-assed Valentine's Day movie waiting for Siyeon and Bora to get home from their date in order to order their family dinner. 

Usually, on Valentine's Day, all 7 of them would spend the evening together but apparently, Yoohyeon's date was pushed off to a last-minute dinner plan.

It was fine. Not that Minji cared. They were all grown women perfectly capable of doing what they pleased. It's fine. Not like they had been doing this as an unspoken tradition for a while, and not like Yoohyeon would always somehow gravitate towards Minji and fall asleep cuddled up to her by the end of the night. 

No, Minji didn't mind at all. 

"Either that ice cream killed cherry or you just really don't like this movie." A voice snapped her out of her daze. Turning her head to her right, Minji came face to face with Siyeon's unimpressed gaze staring right at her. 

"When did you even get here?" Minji asked, shoving a particularly large chunk of chocolate fudge into her mouth.

"Like ten minutes ago but you were too busy murdering your poor tub of chocolate ice cream to even notice Bora waving her hands in front of your face," Siyeon answered, grabbing a spoon and eating some of Gahyeon's food. "You know I'd ask what's wrong but I think just about anyone in this room knows why you're upset."

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean. I feel fine I just want to order-"

Without waiting for her to finish, Siyeon turned away from her and faced the rest of the group.

"Yubin why is Minji upset?"

"Yoohyeon."

"Handong, why is Minji upset?"

"Yoohyeon."

"Bora?"

"Yoohyeon."

"Gah-"

"I get it!! No need to rub it in any further," Minji choked out, ears burning red from the bluntness of her group members. "I don't wanna talk about it, she's having fun on her date and I just wanna order some take out to drown my sorrows in," Minji finished, now fully buried under the blankets. It was quiet for a moment (minus Gahyeon grumbling about how she didn't get a chance to roast the eldest) before she heard shuffling from around the room. 

She didn't even get a chance to peak out from under the edge of the blankets before she felt a body jump on her followed by another and another and another and finally, the last one. The lounge room erupted in laughter as the pile of humans toppled over onto the ground, every member sprawled out in a wild mess of limbs and hair on top of each other. 

A couple of minutes later, when the laughter peacefully transitioned into a placid science, Minji felt someone grab her hand and intertwine their fingers with her. 

"Even if she isn't here today, one date isn't going to change the fact that she's still Yoohyeon. The same girl you fell in love with and still love," Handong spoke softly. "Hang in there Minji..."

Another hand wrapped around her free one and soon she was being tugged up and lead into the kitchen with Bora chanting something pizza very loudly into everyone's ears. Not that Minji minded, Bora had always been like this when trying to cheer someone up. The second the shorter girl got the hint that someone was even remotely upset, she wouldn't hesitate to make a complete fool of herself in order to just get a smile. 

Minji was lucky to have someone like Bora. In fact, she was lucky to have all of them. As they sat in the kitchen, Gahyeon leaning on her as she texted her parents, Siyeon ordering everyone's orders by memory, Handong and Yubin preparing cute little heart-shaped cookies that looked strangely similar to Minjis favorites, and finally Bora being... Well, Bora. Minji couldn't help but feel extremely lucky to have such supportive friends. 

Kim Yoohyeon was not going to put a damper on her Valentine's day, not on her watch. She was Kim Minji, Dreamcatcher's leader, lead vocal, lead dancer, and visual, she would not mope around waiting for Yoohyeon to come home or to call her.

Everything from now on was going to go smoothly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing went smoothly. 

Literally nothing. 

She always jinxes still like this and honestly, she should have known better than to allow herself to let go of some of the heartaches. 

Not even five minutes after placing the order at the restaurant, the apartment's landline rang out over the sound of the music they put on. Gahyeon had picked it up and no one thought anything of it till the youngest quickly rushed to turn off the music and put the phone on speaker. 

Yoohyeon's fragile voice came out in whispers over the crackled phone speaker and the second Minji heard the younger girl begin to quietly cry, she was running out the door ignoring the confused calls from the rest of the girls. 

She didn't care, but she did. When it came to Yoohyeon, Minji always cared.

Within minutes, Minji turned the corner in front of the higher-end Italian restaurant that Yoohyeon had made plans at. With no second thought, she burst through the doors and immediately spotted Yoohyeon hunched over her table with a menu up to hide her face. Bowing to the waiter at the front door Minji ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to fix the disheveled mess that it had become in the short jog (-sprint, she was sprinting but no one needs to know she's that desperate) over here. 

Her feet carried her right up to beside the table where the blonde girl sat, trying to make herself look smaller so no one would notice her sitting alone.

"Is this seat empty?"

The younger girl's face shot up so quickly Minji was afraid she had whiplashed herself. Yoohyeon's mouth dropped open before closing again only to repeat that a couple more times. By now a couple of people had looked over at them because Minji was standing in the middle of the room, so she tried again.

"I'd hate to let a pretty girl sit alone, is the seat taken?"

This time Yoohyeon only smiled shyly and nodded a no giving Minji the sign to sit down in the seat across from her. 

"What're you doing here?" Yoohyeon finally spoke up after the waiter had brought Minji her water and taken their order. 

"No one should spend their Valentine's Day with a broken heart Yooh. The second I heard your voice waiver I knew the girl stood you up." 

Yoohyeon visibly shrunk at the mention of her missing date, sipping her water lightly in order to hide her grimace. 

"You sound like you speak from experience, " the younger of the two laughed out awkwardly. "Don't tell me the Kim Minji also got her heart stomped on today. That would just be too depressing."

The rock that had previously occupied the space where her heart should be suddenly returned as Minji once again became aware of the whole situation. She was only here to comfort Yoohyeon after the other had gotten unceremoniously stood up at the last minute. She wasn't here as her date, she was here as her friend. 

Not knowing how to answer the hopefully rhetorical question, she instead glanced at her phone seeing it light up with a text from Bora.

Grow a pair Kim Minji. 

Bora always had a thing for perfect timing, Minji smiled to herself. As she was going to put her phone away a second text from the shorter girl came in, followed quickly by a third.

Also please bring home cheesecake. 

And please sleep in someone else's room tonight. Siyeon is busy.

Looking up from her phone she saw Yoohyeon also looking at hers, making a face of disgust at whatever was on it.

"Apparently we're sleeping together tonight," Yoohyeon said suddenly. Face going red almost immediately as the words left her mouth. The blonde quickly reached for her wine glass downing the contents in one gulp before puffing out her chest trying to hold in the cough that eventually wheezed out.

Minji wanted to laugh at her, she really did but seeing as her own face was also the color of the wine in her class, she decided to take Yoohyeon out of her misery.

She reached for a sip of liquid confidence herself, and replied, "It wouldn't be the first time," adding a wink for good measure. 

The table was silent for a second before the two broke out into fits of untamed giggles right as the waiter brought the plates with their food. 

Shrimp pasta for Minji and spaghetti alfredo for Yoohyeon. Just like they always did it. The rest of the girls would call them a married couple for switching their plates halfway so the other could try both dishes. Minji just thought they were comfortable like that.

With the steaming hot food sitting in front of them, conversation flowed easily, and the ache in Minji's chest dwindled to almost nothing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost being the keyword.

As Yoohyeon paid for their food stating she "couldn't possibly let her best friend and knight in shining armor pay," an unsettling feeling found its way into the pit of Minji's stomach. They were going to go home, get in the same bed, act like everything was fine, and then the next day the girl that Yooyeon was supposed to be on a date with would probably text her a million apologies and once again take her love away from her.

Bora was right, she did need to grow a pair. 

Walking home now, arms hooked together, and Yoohyeon leaning on her shoulder, Minji looked at the setting sun. February was an odd month, still way too cold to function yet the sun began setting later and later. The rays bounced off the remnants of the last snowfall creating a golden hue that melted into a soft orange as it got closer to the horizon. 

"I'm glad you came," Yoohyeons voice sounded from below her ear, muffled by the scarf she had hidden away in. "You were a better date than any other person I could ever think of."

Minji let out a soft hum, choosing to squeeze the hand wrapped in hers instead of voicing out her thoughts. 

Talking had always been one of her many strengths, communication as a leader was basically part of her job but, when it came to expressing her true feelings towards Yoohyeon, she couldn't help but draw a blank. 

Grow a pair. Bora's words sounded in her head as they strolled in the park they had cut through to get home.

Minji slowed her pace until she was barely walking at all causing Yoohyeon to lift her head and look at her curiosity dancing in the brown eyes Minji fell in love with. 

"Someone did break my heart today," Minji's voice came out low and soft. She waited for a little before continuing, choosing her next words carefully. "I was planning to go on a picnic with the girl I've been in love with for over two years but last minute, she got herself a date."

Minji could see the gears begin to turn in Yoohyeons eyes, so she continued, this time a little more confident. "Then this girl got stood up and I went to save her, but she still only sees me as a friend." By this point, realization had sprouted across Yoohyeons features. The blonde wordlessly unwrapping her arm from Minji's and taking an unsteady step back.

"You're in love with me?" 

A beat.

"It's always been you."

"So all this time we had, every moment and every memory, you never said anything?" Yoohyeon asked, her voice shaking as she gripped the edges of her sleeves knuckles turning ghostly white.

"I never wanted to ruin anything, but everywhere I go I always end up back with you. Maybe waiting was the thing that ruined it all in the end."

As the final word left her lips, Minji smiled sadly before turning away, ready to head back to the dorm alone. 

She didn't even make it two steps before a strong grip landed on her shoulder and spun her around soft lips landing on hers just half a second later.

Slowly but surely Minji melted into the kiss, her fists unclenching and moving up to land on the back of Yoohyeon's neck and on her cheek. The late winter breeze slowly blew through their hair as they kissed in the middle of the darkening part, unspoken promises being passed from mouth to mouth. 

After a couple more minutes, Yoohyeon gently pulled away but only far enough to rest her forehead against Minji's.

"It's always been you too," she said, leaning in to place another kiss on Minji's lips. "All this time I was trying to hide my feeling for you by going on random dates but, I guess you felt the same too huh?"

Minji nodded softly, a dopey smile playing on her lips. 

"I'm glad you always came back to me, and I'm sorry it took me a while to finally kiss you."

"it's okay."

And for the first time in a couple of years, 2 years 11 months, and 13 days, it really was okay.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Babe?" Bora's voice echoed through the dorm. They had all just finished eating the dinner they had ordered and were waiting to watch a movie in the lounge area.

She walked through the dorm and found Siyeon laying across Yubin and Gahyeon's laps while her head rested on Handong's thigh. The perfect cuddle spot her girlfriend always called it.

"How much did you have to pay off the girl to ask Yoohyeon out?"

Siyeon stretched out on the spot where she was laying and answered. "Seul just wanted to get treated to lunch so Gahyeon and I are taking her out tomorrow."

The room went back into a peaceful silence once again before Handong spoke up. "Once they find out you paid off the girl to ask Yooh out and then stand her up, they're both gonna be mad you know."

"Anything is better than watching them flirt like the awkward high school gay couple," Bora shrugged, taking her place on the floor.

They would deal with the consequences another day because, from the cute selfie that Minji just texted her, Bora could tell that they did the right thing.

Yes baby, yes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said, I have never written Jiyoo before but, they're a fun duo! This is mostly unedited and a swift one-shot I wrote as a Valentine for my bestie who loves Dreamcatcher. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day and Stream Odd Eye!
> 
> As always feel free to follow my Twitter and let me know what you think of this story! Thank you for the support.
> 
> @ Seuldoodle on Twitter ᵔᴥᵔ 
> 
> @ jeongrene on CC ᵔᴥᵔ 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, 
> 
> -Beardoodlez ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ 


End file.
